The current disclosure is directed to an earth shaping apparatus, and in particular an earth shaping apparatus having an adjustable earth shaping blade.
Earth shaping apparatuses can be used for a number of purposes including, for example, leveling terrain, grading roads, digging trenches or ditches, creating berms or other purposes. Earth shaping apparatuses often have a contacting blade that is used to shape and move earth. An earth shaping apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,732,993, which is incorporated herein in its entirety. In shaping the earth it may be necessary to make several passes of an area possibly with different apparatuses in order to form the earth into the desired feature.
It is desirable to provide an additional, alternative and/or improved earth shaping apparatus.